INIQUITY
The Iniquity system is to reflect what happens to humans as they careen through the Universe, bumping into very amoral or horrific situations. This also is an idea on how observing or participating can take its toll on a humans psyche. Accumulate 10 points and your character is so disturbed/depraved as to not be playable anymore, since they are more animal than human. Max is 10, and you start at 4. You can buy down your Iniquity rating with exp. Rolling more dice is bad, rolling successes is bad. Opposite of the rest of the game. +3 permanent exp to anyone who makes a better system. You roll your Iniquity after a choice Xenocidal action or whatever, as shown below. Typically will be 4 dice, as per the chart. If you succeed on this roll, you LOSE a permanent point of Iniquity and take a -1 on all rolls that session. Iniquity table Actions/Events that may trigger an Iniquity roll: * Working with new species Xeno-tech ** First pangs of Xeno-Exposure ** Engineering rolls ** Technician rolls * Hurting some life form ** Intentional or Unintentional ** Causing pain, maiming, torture, etc.. ** Selling or Buying of Sentient creatures * Killing one or many lifeforms ** Intentional or Unintentional ** Self-defense, preemptive striking ** Singular entity, many entities, planet/system wide Xenocide * Self-Sacrifice ** Giving away vital materials to those in need; not just a token charity, but something vital ** Granting lifeform asylum or other clemency when they are being hunted; Could have denied and left ** Enduring combat to save others; Could have escaped or ignored otherwise * Courage and Justice ** Actively seeking danger to rectify situations *** Destroying enemies to prevent additional hunting/killing *** Kidnapping/rescuing victims; going far out of your way ** Standing firm against overwhelming force; committing to action despite ease of escape * Preventing/dispelling XenoExposure ** Standing against the use of alien technology/culture/biology *** It is maddening, Its remove your humanity, prejudice against novelty *** Save for some characters who took quirks, interacting with alien situation triggers human emotions like fatigue, vertigo, and disgust. ** Actively destroying or casting aside alien tech *** As above, it is an affront to human emotion and must be done away with **** However, humantech analogues are acceptable *** Angry and phobic destruction and denial of use of alien exposures *** Disgust and aggression toward any contradictions (Eg. Engineer on the crew that insists alien tech is ok, or social character cavorting with aliens) The dice pool modifiers below can apply to any triggered roll (Xenocide of a planet and also catching dice additions for relevant XenoTech use). Possible dice pool reductions, and that's Good: Character is protecting themselves -1 Character is acting in accordance with their Virtue -1 Character is acting in accordance with their Vice -1 Character is protecting a loved one -2 Possible dice pool additions, and these are Bad: Serious Injury +1 Point Despair +1 Point Maiming Injury +1 Point Working with Trivial Xeno-Exposure +1 Point Witness Death of Friend +1 Point Enduring Fear +1 Point Working with Minor Xeno-Exposure +2 Point Victimizing an Innocent +2 Points Cause Death of Friend +2 Points Consuming Hatred +1 Point Having Reality Turned Upside Down +1 Point Meeting avatar of an Alien +2 Points Prolonged Abuse +1 Point Witness Death of Loved One +1 Point Cause Death of Loved One Incr. +2 Points Prolonged Terror Incr. +1 Point Witness Massacre or Bloodbath Incr. +1 Point Cause Massacre or Bloodbath +2 Points Witness True Form of an Alien +4 Points Witnessing a murder +3 Committing premeditated murder +5 Killing in self-defense +4 Killing by accident (car wreck, e.g.) +4 Causing visible serious injury to a person +2 Committing Torture +3 Enduring physical torture +2 Committing accidental Xenocide +5 Committing intentional Xenocide +7